1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the measurement of the solubility of volatile materials in non-volatile materials. It is particularly suitable for measuring the solubility of the volatile monomers and incompletely reacted partial polymeric material contained in synthetic polymers which are manufactured by reacting monomers. This solubility information is useful in designing separation stages for removal of the unreacted monomers and incompletely reacted polymeric material from the satisfactorily reacted polymeric material.
2. Definitions Used Herein
Definitional problems occur when trying to fit all matter into either the three widely known states used by laymen, i.e., solid state, liquid state, or gaseous state. Many materials just do not clearly fit any one state, e.g., what state do warm butter or warm tar fit into? To avoid many of these difficulties, herein states of matter will be designated as either volatile material or non-volatile material. These will be distinguished by the following definitions:
a. Volatile materials shall be those materials whose vapor pressure is greater than the pressure of the specific temperature and pressure condition at which the solubility of the volatile material within the non-volatile material is desired to be known. Synonyms for volatile materials as used herein are gases, volatiles, gaseous monomers, gaseous oligomers, gaseous solvents, and similar words; and
b. Non-volatile material shall be material whose vapor pressure is less than the pressure of the specific temperature and pressure condition at which the solubility of the volatile material within the non-volatile material is desired to be known. Synonyms for non-volatile materials are non-volatiles, solids, liquids and polymers.
Another concept of definite meaning, but often difficulty of proving its precise existence, is "solubility". However, those skilled in the art of polymeric materials use the word interchangeably with the more broader word, "sorbed". Therefore, herein the word "solubility" shall mean "sorb", and "dissolved" materials shall mean "sorbed" materials. Hence, herein in determining the solubility of volatile materials in non-volatile materials at a specific temperature and pressure condition, the determination shall mean the extent to which the volatile materials can be sorbed by the non-volatile materials at that specific temperature and pressure condition.